Alone With You
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH - Sequel to In Another's Eyes - Sig can't seem to get over Brooke but her life with Johnathan isn't all she thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's fiction, you all know this.

A/N: Hi there! This is IrishCaptain posting on behalf of NorthwesternSig! We'll be putting this together in peices via phone so bare with us. She will be getting your reviews directly so be sure to leave lots of them!

* * *

My key turned the lock that leads me into my empty house. I sighed and looked around. There were a few boxes next to the stairs and some of that bubble wrap sitting inside. I shook my head and walked over to it, leaving my bags on the floor and the door wide open. I wasn't sure what to think or how I should even feel. I picked up an item from the box and pulled out a picture frame. There was a picture of Brooke and I, at our trip to Disney World a few years ago. She was so happy and full of life then. Now, she just seemed as though she was with John for the looks. I didn't believe she loved him but at the same time, how could I be sure? I shook the thoughts from my head and walked into the kitchen, turning on lights as I went along. I opened the freezer to find my favorite vodka, from Norway. I opened the bottle and took a long swig. "Damn." I breathe out, allowing the stuff to burn my throat. I took a coke out of the fridge and walked over to the sliding glass door. I opened it and stepped into the cool night air. It was really clear out so I was able to see all of the stars. Something Brooke and I use to do when we had alone time, stare up at the night sky. Before long, I looked down at the bottle realizing it was half gone. But I didn't care. She was gone. So I might as well make everything else just the same.

THE NEXT DAY:

I heard yelling. My hand slapped something off of my face, my eyes slowly opening to the sun beating down on me, I Heard the sliding glass door open and I licked my lips only to taste vodka from last night. Events started to roll back though my mind. I had called Brooke, but she didn't answer. I tore the house apart, burning all of her pictures in the fire pit next to me. The only one I kept was the one of her at the beach, she was flawless. Her hair blowing in the wind, her wrap flowing in the wind. And her eyes looking at me so lovingly.

"Sig? What in the hell happened to you?" Edgar shouted as he walked closer to me.

"He looks like hell." Nick commented.

"I can hear you." I say slowly getting up, letting my head pound away. "What the hell do you want?"

"Your neighbor called me this morning, said there was a lot of noise coming from your house this morning. So I came by to check, looked like you were robbed." Edgar said.  
"Just a broken heart." I say standing up and losing my balance.

"Take it easy buddy, maybe we need to get you some breakfast." Nick said.

"And a shower, you smell like fish."

"Kiss off." I say as I make my way, stumbling in every direction to enter the house. "Go spend time with your family. It's been months since they have seen you."

Nick took a hold of my shoulder and stopped me from entering the house. "You are our family, and you need to get over the fact that she's gone man."

I felt my temper building and my nostrils flaring. The next think i knew i was on the ground with a sore face and Edgar and Matt standing over me. "Family doesn't hit each other." Edgar stated as he and Nick walked off.

I knew he was right. But I didn't want to admit to myself that I needed to let things go, in my mind she was mine.

"Why aren't you fighting for her?" Edgar asked as we entered the house.

I shrugged. Why wasn't I? Kind of stupid that I wasn't off trying to find her. I sighed and realized that I left the fridge and freezer open all night. The lights were left on and the house was torn to shreds.

Just go home guys. I'm fine. I'm going to clean up and run errands." I say, hoping they just leave. I pick my bag up and take it into the laundry room. I heard the front door slam and I slid to the ground, my back against the washer. Tears threatening to fall from my tired eyes, I pulled out my phone and dialed her number again. Hoping she'd pick up.

"Hey its Brooke...can't come to the phone...leave a message." Her sweet voice rang in my ear.

I threw the phone and watched it shatter into pieces. Suddenly feeling better I jumped up and was throwing anything at arm's reach. For my Birthday last year Brooke had gotten me a glass replica of the Northwestern...I threw it at a window and watched both break into a million pieces.

Brookes POV

I lay in the sun, slowly being rocked back and forth, loving the warmth of the sun and my friends around me. I flip onto my stomach to see John and Bill staring at me. I smile and decide to tease a bit. I reach behind me to untie my bikini top. I watch Johns mouth hit the floor and Bill lick his lips and adjusts himself. I laugh and put my back to them.

A feeling of cold hands sneak around my waist made me throw my head back. John kissed my neck and ran an ice cold bottle of beer around my side and let it hover over my bikini bottoms. My breathing increased as did Johns.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Who cares?" John answered back, as he slowly lifted up my bottoms with one finger as the other hand assaulted my breast. The beer bottle was quickly shoved down to my core, I hissed in pleasure as I bucked my hips wanting more. "Be a good girl." John warned. "Don't say a peep."

I looked at him with questioning eyes and nodded my head. John twisted the top of the bottle off and tossed it aside. He pushed aside my bottoms and gently shoved the bottle in my wet core. His finger rubbing my clit as fast and hard as he wanted. My head flew back and hit his shoulder. I bit my lip until I tasted blood. I couldn't hold back. My finger nails dug into his skin my toes curled and I felt the waves of my orgasm washing over me.

John let me catch a breath before he came to look at me from the front. He has that shit eating grin on his face. "Thanks baby. Your phone keeps ringing...its Sig." His lips crashed into mine giving my body another wave of energy. I took my phone from him and he turned away.

"What was that" Andy asked Bill.

"I'm not sure but I think your brother has some weird sex."

"Oh, Christ." Andy said rolling his eyes as John approached them. "Really John, was that necessary?"

John flashed his brother his signature smile. "Yup."

I looked at my phone to have over ten missed calls from Sig. I shook my head and turned it off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! So I know this story is starting weird and is totally not normal for me. But just hang in there it's getting better. Ummmm...so this chapter is kinda vague but it gets explained later. This story also has heavy smut...well kinda on the verge of porn. If u dont like dont read.

Also I own no one but my OC Brooke and Melanie

* * *

6 Months later

Brooke sighed and lit up her joint. She wanted something more than this but that was all she had. She heard noise coming from the beach condo she had been living ay for several months. She stood up with the joint stuck between her lips and she puffed from it. She opened the french doors and found Andy and Johnathan sitting back completely relaxed. Her eyed bulged from her head.

"You weren't going to share?" Brooke asked coming towards their table.

"You don't need this shit, stop using it." John said taking a drink from the bottle glued to his hand.

"John!" Brooke whined.

"Come here baby...I'll set you up a rail." Andy said as he leaned up and was laying some of the soft powder down.

She all but ran over and sat on Andy's lap, leaning in and kissing him softly. "Thanks."

I saw John watching me with his eyes...he wanted sex but I wanted to play.

I leaned over while Andy kept a hold of my hips..I felt his manhood poking me through my dress. He pushed up farther into me as I held one nostril and used a tiny straw to suck the substance into my nose.

I leaned back into Andy as his hand pushed aside my bikini bottoms. He gently shoved himself into me as I let out a whimper, my head resting against his shoulder. John handed me a joint, I took slow hits off of it as John stood up he quickly knelt down to assault my clit with his tongue.

SIGS POV A FEW WEEKA LATER

I had finally cleaned up and I was just about to walk into the backyard when my cell rang. I rolled my eyes...put my cigarette into my mouth and pulled out my phone to see Brookes picture. She was calling...I smiled.

"Hello" I answer trying to sound busy.

I heard her take a strange sounding breath. "Hey Sig."

Something was off, my alert when on and I started to listen closely. "Buttercup, you alright?"

"I dunno. Johnafin gafe me somfthing."…long deep breaths. "I feel strange."

My breathing increased. "Where are you?"

"Looking over a cliff...it's really beautiful here Sig. I fucked you over and I need to pay for it."

"Brooke? Dammit Brooke?" I scream into the phone. Nothing...it was dead...there was no noise..."Fuck."

Before I knew it I was driving to Edgar's house, reaching speeds that were nowhere near legal. When I approached my little brothers driveway my pickup landed smack dab in their front lawn and on top of the small kiddy pool. I jumped out landed in the water and ran into the house.

The kids all jumped at the door flinging open. I ran to Edgar and Louise bedroom. I tried to turn the knob with no luck it wouldn't open, so I kicked it in, Louise jumped off Edgar and ran into the bathroom.

"What the fuck? Are you mental?" Edgar shouted while grabbing a pair of pants and pulling them on.

I just realized that they were having sex. "Shit. I'm sorry."

"Sig, what's wrong?" Louise asked coming out of the bathroom wearing clothes.

"It's Brooke. She called said she felt strange. Hillstrand gave her something she said..." my anger was starting to unravel. ... "She was or is...standing at a cliff and the phone went dead."

"Oh Sig..." Louise said rushing to my side and quickly hugging me, she left the room.

"Let's fuckin go. I'll call Matt, maybe he can go? We need muscles. "

I nodded my head in agreement, "And someone with some drug experience."

Once at the airport I never sat down. I kept pacing up and down waiting for the plane.

"Sit down. They will tell us when the plane is ready...fuck you are driving me crazy." Edgar said.

Matt returned with coffee.

I nodded a thank you and let the hot liquid burn my throat.

"Mr. Hansen?"

I turned around to see a older man. "Yes"

"Your plane is ready."


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the next chapter thanks for waiting. I love the reviews. Thanks to IrishCaptain for posting. Keep reviewing!

* * *

The three of us stood in front of the Hillstrands condo. I made the first move and started to walk towards the door. I knocked and waited…nothing. I knocked again…nothing. I sighed and knocked again.

"Now what?" Edgar said.

"This." Matt said kicking the door in with his foot.

"We could have tried the door." I suggested as we walked in.

"More dramatic." Edgar whispered. "There's no one here."

"More crank than I've ever seen at one time." Matt noticed looking at the large table covered in drug paraphernalia.

"Fuck." I whispered. "Let's go outside."

We make our way to the french doors to find Andy sitting talking to Johnathan. Brooke had her back turned to them. I felt my breathing increase and my body shaking. Edgar placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey guys!" shouted John.

"Hey." Edgar and Matt said in unison.

I walked over following my brothers and Matt's lead, except I walked to Brooke. John and Andy stood up defensively.

"Brooke?" I whisper…nothing. No response. "Buttercup?"

She turned around slowly wiping her nose and looked me in the eye. I took a step back in shock. There was no way this was Brooke. Her hair was dirty and ratted, her skin seemed dirty too. She smelled like she had been out fishing for months on end. I noticed she had open sores on her face. I wanted to throttle John's ass. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"We are leaving." Is all I managed to say before taking her hand and dragging her with me. I heard words being exchanged between the four men behind me but I honestly didn't care. I walked Brooke to the SUV and got her in and buckled.

She casually pulled out my lighter and took a cigarette from the box and lit it on fire. Slowly letting herself calm down. I saw her hands shaking and her eyes were darting back and forth. I saw Edgar and Matt running towards us, jumping in and speeding off.

"How is she?" Matt asked.

I shook my head. "Not good. She isn't talking."

"I can talk just fine. I just choose not to." Brooke suddenly said.

My head whipped around and looked at her in shock of how she sounded. She didn't sound like her cheery self. She sounded empty inside, with no love or passion in her anymore. As Edgar drove I wondered what happened to her. I shook the thought from my head when Edgar stopped and Matt jumped out. I followed suit to talk to him.

"She needs detox Sig. The faster the better, she's in bad shape." Matt said smoking.

Edgar jumped out of the vehicle and offered me a cigarette as well. I accepted t and ran my hands over my face. I didn't know what to do. I wish Brooke could tell me what to do. I needed to help her. I kept thinking of one thing. Norway.

"I'll take her home; it's best. A cabin far away from anything." I answered flatly.

Edgar and Matt exchanged looks, both understanding what I meant. Matt jumped on his phone and got us a private flight. Edgar called Louise and I looked into the SUV, Brooke was passed out. Holding a little mirror in her hand. She snorted and was long gone. I shook my head and dug my phone out of my pocket.

I dialed a number and waited.

"Hello?" I hear the happy voice.

"Melanie? It's Sig. We have to talk."

24 HOURS LATER:

I threw our bags on to the floor and slowly walked back out into the cold mountain air. It had been years since I was here. I always told Brooke that I'd bring her to Norway one day. I just didn't expect it to be like this. I thought maybe it would be our honeymoon. I shook the thought from my head and walked out to the truck to get Brook. She had fallen asleep on her way up the mountain. I checked my watch.

I opened the door to see her fast asleep. Her eyes moving, her hands fidgeting around in her lap. I reached out to touch her face. I wanted to feel her skin. My hand connected with her face and her eyes flew open and her hand went to my wrist stopping me. I was actually afraid of the look in her eyes.

"Sig?" Brooke said as a question.

I nodded my head. "I'm here." My breathing increased.

She was digging though her bag looking for her stash. "Matt took it."

Her eyes flashed with anger looking up at me. "My shoe?"

I nodded. "He took that too. I'm going to detox you."

"The hell you are!" She shouted and jumped from the truck. "I'm fucking leaving. You can't make me do anything!"

I pulled my jacket closer to my body. I checked my watch. And walked to the steps on the porch waiting for her to come back. I started a fire and made coffee in the time I heard footsteps coming up onto the porch. She walked in and looked at me. Went right into the bedroom and slammed the door. I checked my watch; she would be coming down soon. I had to be ready. I sighed and sat in the chair by the fire as I heard her turn the water on.

I had fallen asleep when I woke to screaming. My eyes shot open and I flew to the bedroom door. I looked at my watch. "12:29. Fuck." I mumble under my breath. She had only been here two hours.

I opened the door to find Brooke sitting on the bed rocking and fourth. Playing with the ends of her hair. She was angry and she had torn apart her room. "Is there really nothing?"

"There's nothing."

Her breathing increased as she flew off of the bed towards me. I quickly reacted and slammed the door shut I held it shut while she beat the hell out of it. I sunk to the floor and cried along with her.

6 Hours later

My arms burned my body was aching and my eyes were burning from keeping awake and crying. Not letting Brooke out was mentally draining. I haven't heard from her in about an hour. I was hoping she was sleeping. I stood up and softly opened the door. She lay on the bed lightly snoring. I closed my eyes and walked to the kitchen and picked my phone up and quickly dialed Edgar's cell.

"Sig, how are things?"

"The last six hours were hell but Matt said it would be and today will be okay."

I suddenly heard Matt. "She will be sick next. Depends when that hits. But be prepared."

I nodded my head when I heard a noise. "She's up. I hear water running."

"Listen; keep her on a schedule and just show her love. Watch out of signs of seizures." Matt said before I hung up.

The door opened and my breath got caught in my throat.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger but it needed to be done. Maybe ill update again in the next few days! Thanks Irish for posting


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thanks for reading! I know this chapter is weird but it gets better...you all rock! Read and review! Also thank you IrishCaptain and Amethystsea for their help on this!

* * *

I stood frozen, really unable to think. Brooke looked different. She didn't even look like herself. Her eyes were sunken in with dark circles, extremely underweight…and that damned sore on her face.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked.

I nodded my head and opened a curtain. "Norway. In the mountains above Karmoy." I answered hanging my head down low.

"Do we have food here or did you just do this on one of your little whims?" Brooke spat.

I turned around hot on her trail as she headed for the bathroom. "I brought you here to help you. I don't know what the fuck they did to you but I'm going to fuckin find out!" I yelled.

Brooke turned around facing me, her eyes flashing with anger and fear. "Isn't that nice, Sig is the knight in shining armor."

"I'm not the one who abandoned family." I answered leaving and slamming the door harshly behind me.

I found myself out in the cold. Wishing I was in a warm bed on my honeymoon with Brooke. Instead I was here with a very angry woman who was lost and confused and just putting up a front. I was angry and I needed to cool down before I had any more interactions with Brooke. She looked crazy and I half thought if she was.

BROOKE POV

The look in Sigs eyes showed so much hurt. I was trying not to cry. He turned around and slammed the door hard. I stood there frozen. I waited a little longer when I knew he was out of ear range and I fell to the floor in a fit of sobs. I sat there for what seemed a long time and turned the water on, tears still flowing down my cheeks. I climbed in the shower and everything came rushing back to me.

I picked up a loofa and scrubbed my body as hard as I could handle the pain. I washed my hair, feeling it clean made me feel better. I noticed my hands shaking and I knew it was because I needed my fix. I shook the thought from my head as I stepped out and quickly walked into the small closet. I opened a bag to find brand new clothes and make up. I smiled and pulled out yoga pants and a tank top. I looked over seeing Sigs sweatshirt, I picked it up and took in its sent close to my nose. It smelled of Sig. That asshole...how dare he fuckin kid nap me. I took his sweatshirt, threw it and took one out of my new bag of clothes. My hands wouldn't stop shaking, it was starting to piss me off.

I fixed myself up and found a tube of medicine in the bathroom for my sore. I put it on wincing in pain. I looked down at my shaking hands. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and walked into the living room. Seeing Sig outside chopping wood, I went to make coffee. I realized that I had this horrible pain in my head. The pounding was getting worse every second. I started to comb the kitchen for anything to take. I was so angry I couldn't find a bottle of aspirin anywhere.

"What are you doing?" Sig asked as he took his boots off.

"Headache." I responded as I continued my frantic search.

I felt his arms snake around my body holding me close. "You don't need it. Try coffee, it has caffeine maybe it will help?" He shrugged.

"Christ it's a headache Sig. I'm not going to snort a rail." I said too much. "Get your damn hands off of me!" I wiggled my way out of his grasp and stood toe to toe with a raging Norwegian.

"I fuckin love you Brooke. Don't act like we never were…I mean for fucks sake, do you really believe John loved you?" He turned his back and sat by the fire warming himself.

"Do you really think that I still do?" I shouted throwing a steaming cup of coffee past him, just missing him.

I turned on my heel and stormed pass him, slamming the bedroom door in the process.

SIGS POV

I watched as she threw the coffee cup. I was hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Maybe I should have taken her to a clinic. I jumped when the door slammed. I walked to my jacket and took some Motrin out and took a bottled water from the fridge.

I opened the bedroom door to find Brooke rocking back and forth on the bed, her fingers moving as fast as lighting. I placed the pills and water down next to her.

"We leave at noon."

"Where are you taking me now?"

"LA; for help. I'm done."

I walked to the closet and quickly packed up the clothes. I threw them out the door as I saw Brooke take the meds I had given her. I stalked out, leaving her behind.

Several hours later Brooke stalked out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go. I stood in the living room and felt her next to me.

"I'm ready." She said.

"We won't be going anywhere." I looked at Brooke her eyes fuming mad.

"Why the hell not?"

I nodded my head towards outside. "Storm started a few hours ago. Roads are closed and all flights have been canceled."

Brooke smacked me upside my head. "What are you going to do?"

"We are going to wait out the storm until roads are passable and flights are resumed." I answer turning towards the fire place.

"I'm not staying here with you." Brooke said with her voice full of anger.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. It's dangerous out there."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to sleep."

I shook my head no. "I think it's time you eat something and maybe not sleep so much. It's almost lunch, I'll make some food and you should start bringing in fire wood."

"You expect me to work?"

"It was never an issue before..." I say choosing my words carefully.

"That's because you are a fucking slave driver." She said turning away from me.

I let my anger get the best of me and I grabbed her arm and held her tight against me, my hands gripping her wrists."Enough of the attitude, I'm sick of it."

Brooke broke a hand free and the next thing I knew my cheek was stinging with pain. I felt my temper reaching a high...she needed to be told who's boss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! I'm back! Thanks to IrishCaptain for posting and being a beta for me! :) She's awesome, so be sure to thank her. She will be proofing all the chapters from here on out. So be sure to say thanks. **

**I FINALLY have internet now so hopfully I can get a chapter up a week. MAYBE I can update again before the weekend, but I cant promise for her. At least this time next week you should have the next chapter. I've missed reading all your reviews and seeing how you all like this story. This chapter is a little weird, however the next chapter gets better. I dunno, not my favorite chapter. **

**I dont own anyone. **

**Title: Old times. **

My temper was running high. I couldn't even think straight. I was sick and tired of being the bad guy. My fists were in a tight ball, when she turned her back on me I grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. Crushing a picture behind her and making random items fall to the floor breaking next to her.

I looked into Brooke's eyes for the first time since my actions and she had a complete look of terror in her eyes. She started sobbing and fell to the floor screaming "Please don't hurt me, please. I'll be good. I promise."

My whole body started shaking. I felt bad. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think at this moment. All I could do was to pull her into my arms and hold her tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." I to started to tear up just at the thought of what it was that they fucking did to her.

Her breathing started to slow down. And I released my grip on her a bit. I still needed to talk to her, but I didn't really know how. I figured after a few moments it would just be best to say it. Just like I always do.

"Listen. I know that you have been though so much hell that I cant even fathom it. I need to get it though my head that we will most likely never be what we once were. And I need to figure out how to be okay with that. However, you need to just let me help you for a while and go get the help that you need. I'm not trying to be a dick, and I'm sorry if I ever was to you. I should have treated you better. Please, just try for me okay? Try to get better, want to be better and improve yourself and maybe be better than what you were before."

She slowly wiped her eyes where her tears had been falling. And in the most fragile voice I had ever heard before she said the best thing I think she has said since I picked her up. "I will." She let out a deep breath and looked into my eyes, her tears still falling. "I'm so sorry." She said before she quickly stood up and went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her softly.

I started to clean up the glass of the broken items and take the picture down that had broke. I threw everything in the trash outside and went to get firewood. I got a bunch stacked up on the porch, enough to at least last through the night and morning. I took a arm load into the house with me and was greated with a wonderful smell that hit me.

I looked into the kitchen and found Brooke throwing some stuff into a pot on the stove. She had headphones in her ears so she didn't notice me. I built a fire and got it roaring and turned my attention to the kitchen. I saw a light on the coffee pot, as I got closer I found a bar of chocolate a full coffee cup and my pack of cigarettes. I smiled to myself, knowing its the same things Brooke has always done for me. Part of me wondered if she was slowing coming back to reality.

She turned around and slightly smiled at me. And took her ear buds out. "So, I'm not feeling good. I'm guessing that its because I haven't had any since we got here. And I can only imagine how bad its going to be. I was going to go lay down and then maybe when the soup is finished, we can eat some together."

"Sounds good. I hope you feel better." I say, unsure of what our relationship is right now.

Brooke nodded her head in acknowledgment and headed towards the bedroom.

"Hey Brooke?" I found myself calling out before I can stop. She turned around to pay attention to what I'm going to say. "Thanks for the stuff." I say holding up the coffee.

"I still care Sig." She said before disappearing into the bedroom.

I let out a deep breath and walked into the livingroom to sit next to the warm fire and drink my coffee. I pulled my phone out to find I had a message.

DeckbossEH: How is she?

CaptSH: It's going to start here soon, we've had a few fights but I think we are on "Okayish" terms.

DeckbossEH: Be patient. I know thats hard for you to do old man.

CaptSH: Fuck off Edgar. I'm going to go to sleep. Let Matt know.

DeckbossEH: Roger, Roger.

I roll my eyes at his comment and fall into a deep sleep. I half hear something but cant figure out if its my dream or really happening. Until I finally clued in on what I was hearing. Someone was up chucking. I jumped up off the couch and ran into the bathroom, to find Brooke violently throwing up into the toilet. I took a wash cloth from the sink and got it wet with cool water. I bent down and wiped her forehead. She wiped the corner of her mouth and leaned into me.

"I feel like crap."

"I know you do. I'm sorry." I answer helping her get up and lay her on the bed gently. "Want to try some soup?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Might as well, especially if I'm going to continue to keep throwing up."

I went and got her the soup and we both sat together talking like civil adults. She got sick shortly after eating the soup, however she seemed to be doing a little better. It seemed as though she wasn't as angry with me, or maybe just angry in general. I missed her. I needed my friend back. I needed min vakre smørblomst back again. She fell asleep that night wrapped in my arms. I couldn't help but think how normal it felt. How amazing it felt to have her back in my arms.

I knew she was asleep, I knew she couldn't hear me. "I love you." I say before letting sleep finally take me.

TWO WEEKS LATER: BROOKE'S POV:

I was annoyed. I couldn't sleep and it was cold. I threw the blankets off of my shaking body and jammed my feet into Sig's warm slippers. I padded my way into the living room where I saw a soft glow of the fire and a dark silhouette beside it. I walked over and sat down next to the fire and his sea blue eyes met mine. I could tell he was thinking, and possibly...wait. He was scared. I had never seen this look in his eyes before. I knew I needed to be cautious but I needed to know what was wrong.

"Sig?" I questioned cautiously.

His eyes met mine. And I knew he had a lot on his mind. He opened his mouth and brought the cigarette to his lips and took a deep long drag. "During opies this year, we had been pulling gear and setting and sorting for forty hours. The guys were tired, and I was trying to let them get some sleep. I fell asleep at the helm the producer was out cold. The boat rolled and I almost lost control of it."

"Sig, its okay. It was a mistake. I know it must have been scary, but everyone was okay right?" I questioned?

He nodded his head in agreement but there was still worried. "I really hurt some of the guys. They were really banged up. Edgar was in the hospital for a week and the other guys were mostly in over night."

I felt bad for him. "I'm sorry. Did you ever go to sleep tonight?"

"Yeah, I just had bad dreams. I've been waiting to talk to Edgar. Maybe he will settle my brain some." Sig said throwing the butt into the coals. He seemed like he realized the fire was dying down and threw a bunch of wood into it and rolled paper and placed little pieces of bark between. He then sprayed lighter fluid and lit it all on fire.

I looked at his face in the light of the fire and I leaned in and let my lips gently touch his. Our eyes closed and his hands assaulted my hair, our tongues fighting for dominance. His right hand pulling me on to his lap, and his hands gripping my hips tightly. My hands gripping his collar tightly. I remembered this, and it felt good. Its like we fit together. Like we were meant to be. But in the back of my head, I kinda thought that maybe we shouldn't be doing this. I was afraid to stop, I missed his touch. The way he tasted of chocolate and coffee and smelled of cigarettes.

He pulled back and pushed my hair out of my face, his breathing increased. "We cant do this. I cant do this." He looked down. He felt bad.

"I know, I just wanted to have something good again." I say wrapping my arms around him tightly, and laying my head down on his shoulder.

"Me too." His phone started to ring. "You should get back to bed, I'll turn the heater on."

"Okay. Night Sig." I say softly getting up and slowing walking back into the bedroom.

I felt the warm heat slowly thaw my frozen body.

SIGS POV:

I flipped my phone open and hit the talk button. "Hey Ed." I say pushing the on button for the heater.

"What's wrong Sig?" He asked half asleep.

"We kissed Edgar." I closed my eyes and I stepped out into the cold night air. "I missed it so damn much." I huffed out.

"Sig. Dammit. We need to talk."


End file.
